


When I Get That Feeling

by Ikira



Series: Klance Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith is sad and Lance makes it better with sex, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2016: Heaven/Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: Keith is a Galra. Keith is sad. Sad, sad Keith.
Thankfully Lance is here to make everything better. With sex, of course! And maybe some touchy-feely moments too, but mostly the sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The third Klance Week ficlet, and this one has all but nothing to do with the prompt. This was also the only porn fic I wrote for the week, because you gotta have at least one porn fic. That's the rules.
> 
> Title is obviously taken from the lyrics for "Sexual Healing" because my sense of humor is the worst.

“I said, go _away_ ,” Keith quite literally hissed. His long ears went flat against his head, his sharp teeth bared, his glowing yellow eyes narrowed to slits.

 

But Lance had seen injured seagulls more threatening than Keith at the moment, so he just rolled his eyes and ignored Keith’s warnings. He walked into the room and plopped down heavily on the bed next to Keith, making the mattress bounce and sending Keith flying off.

 

“Hey!” Keith shouted. He glared up at Lance from the floor, tangled up in the bedsheet he’d been hiding in. “What the hell?”

 

“Oops, sorry,” Lance said, not sounding sorry at all. He waited until Keith had rejoined him on the bed, grumbling from within his blanket cocoon the whole time, before he offered Keith the data pad he’d been holding.

 

Keith blinked at it, confused. “What’s this?” He took it from Lance carefully, making sure that his claws didn’t scratch the screen.

 

“Pidge and Coran compiled a questionnaire for you to go through so they can better track the differences between your new form and your old self. Stuff like how you feel, what’s your hearing like, that kind of thing,” Lance explained casually, leaning back on his hands. He watched Keith poking at the screen from the corner of his eye. “They also say they’re about finished recalibrating one of the cryopods for you, but they want to run a few diagnostics before they let you test it out. Or something.”

 

Keith was silent, still tapping away at the data pad. His face was hidden by the blanket he had pulled over his head, but Lance could see the way his hands were shaking slightly. Lance kept his eyes on Keith as the silence stretched out and out, waiting with increasing irritation for Keith to say something, to _do_ something.

 

Finally, after almost five minutes of nothing, Lance lost his patience. Without warning, he reached out, grabbed the edge of the blanket, and tugged as hard as he could.

 

Keith squawked in surprise as he was suddenly exposed, the blanket falling away to reveal his new form in all of its Galra-esque glory. Wide, yellow eyes turned to Lance in shock and betrayal, even as he started moving away, as if he would try to run. But Lance wasn’t having it.

 

Before Keith could get up and try to leave, Lance swung himself around on the bed, moving so that he was straddling Keith’s lap. Before Keith could react to his sudden proximity, he grabbed Keith’s shoulders and pushed as hard as he could. Seconds later he had Keith pinned to the bed, hovering over him on his hands and knees.

 

“Lance? What the hell!?” Keith bit out between clenched fangs. “Get off of me.”

 

“No,” Lance said, staring Keith down and refusing to back off.

 

“Yes,” Keith snapped back. “Get off, _now.”_

“No,” Lance repeated calmly, and to emphasize this, he shoved Keith’s shoulders a little more firmly back onto the bed. Keith went still beneath him, watching him warily.

 

They both knew that if Keith really wanted him to go, it would have been easy to move him. Keith had gained the Galra strength along with the appearance, and he could probably lift Lance one-handed now if he felt like it. But despite the fact that both of them knew this, Keith didn’t try to shove Lance away. He simply lay there, looking up at Lance with those strange yellow eyes.

 

“What do you want?” Keith asked flatly after a moment, his voice quiet and defeated.

 

“To look at you,” Lance told him honestly. And that’s exactly what he was doing, eyes roaming over Keith’s new form. Keith’s transformation had given him a bit of a height boost as well as the strength, new features, and purple skin, and there was a lot to take in. Lance’s eyes lingered in particular on the long pointed ears, the fangs poking out from behind Keith’s lips, the faint impression of fur along Keith’s jawline. Keith looked so alien now, so different. But he also looked so…

 

“Beautiful,” Lance murmured.

 

Keith went stiff beneath him.

 

“No,” Keith said firmly. “No, no I am not.”

 

“Yeah, you are,” Lance told him, lifting one hand off of Keith’s shoulder to cup his face, running his thumb along Keith’s soft cheek. “You really are.”

 

“ _No,”_ Keith snarled, jerking his head away from Lance’s touch. “No I’m not. I’m ugly, I’m _demonic_. I’m one of _them_!”

 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, because it was true and he couldn’t deny it. “But you’re still beautiful.”

 

Keith just stared up at him in blank shock, clearly unable to come up with a response. Lance took advantage of Keith’s stunned silence to lean down and press his forehead to Keith’s, his eyes slipping closed as he set aside his usual cocky persona to speak to Keith with as much honesty and empathy as he could muster.

 

“It doesn’t matter to me,” he whispered. “It doesn’t matter to me what you are. You’re still Keith. You’re still my rival with the stupid hair and no social skills. You’re still the guy that Hunk goes looking for when he wants an honest opinion on something. You’re still the person that Pidge likes to talk to when she’s overwhelmed and needs someone who can look at things logically like her. You’re still the only one that knows Shiro better than any of us, who knows what he’s like and how to knock him out of a funk. You’re still the paladin that Allura entrusted with the Red Lion. You’re still one of us.”

 

He pulled back, his eyes opening, and he looked down. Keith was staring up at him, eyes wide and unblinking, almost uncomprehending. But Lance was pretty sure he could see the faintest bit of understanding growing on Keith’s features.

 

“We need you,” Lance finished, shrugging casually despite the heavy conversation. “We need you with us, not hiding in your room like if we can’t see you we’ll somehow forget what happened. Yeah, it sucks, and yeah Shiro’s going to be a bit jumpy around you for a bit, but we still care about you. You’re still…family.”

 

“Do you?” Keith suddenly asked, catching Lance off guard. He hadn’t been expecting Keith to speak so soon.

 

“Do I what?” Lance frowned in confusion.

 

“Do you…care? About me?” Keith was focused completely on him now, watching his face intently for any reaction. “Are we still…us?”

 

Lance froze for a moment, considering. Although they’d started sleeping together about a month before this whole thing had happened, they hadn’t really had a conversation about what it all meant, if it even meant anything at all. And now Keith was asking, already emotionally vulnerable and ready for Lance to just rip him apart. Lance carefully considered what to say.

 

He could brush it off with a joke, say that he only cared about Keith as a rival. That their previous sex was just about them getting off, nothing more. He could say that he did care, just like every other person on their team. He could say that he cared about Keith as a friend.

 

He could say any of those things, all of those things. But that wasn’t the truth, and that wasn’t what Keith wanted – no – _needed_ to hear.

 

“Yeah,” Lance finally confessed with a sigh. “Yeah, I really do.”

 

“…even though I’m a Galra?”

 

“Yes, even though you’re a Galra.”

 

“Even though I look like I’m some kind of monster? Some kind of demon?”

 

“Come on, you don’t look _that_ bad.”

 

“I have fur,” Keith growled. “I have fur and claws and fangs and I can see in the dark and I can smell things better and hear things better than before and sometimes I swear I can see things that shouldn’t be there. I’m not _human_ , Lance!”

 

“I don’t care about that!” Lance told him honestly with a hint of impatience. Why couldn’t Keith just get this through his thick skull? “I don’t care if you’re human or Altean or Galra or anything else! You could be a six-foot tall _bird_ for all I care. What matters to me is _you_ , dumbass.”

 

Keith stared at him a moment more. He had no pupils, but Lance somehow knew his eyes were darting over his face, as if checking for any lies. And then, finding nothing, Keith’s entire expression melted.

 

“Wow, that was so corny,” Keith said with a laugh.

 

Lance scoffed, affronted. “Wow, _rude_. I just poured my heart out and you just laugh at me? Wow. I’m done. I’m out.” He raised his hands in surrender, and started inching his way off the bed, ready to leave.

 

“Wait!” Keith’s hands were suddenly on his hips, holding him in place. Lance felt the tips of his sharp claws catching on the fabric of his shirt, and he froze in place. “Wait,” Keith repeated quietly, less desperate now.

 

“What?” Lance’s hands dropped back down, this time resting on Keith’s chest. Beneath the thin t-shirt Keith was wearing, he could feel Keith’s heart pounding against his ribs. Lance’s heart was pretty much doing the same thing at the moment, though, so he couldn’t judge.

 

“I just…wanted to say that I, um. I care about you too,” Keith said slowly. “A lot.”

 

Lance watched Keith’s tongue dart out to wet his lips, his eyes tracking the motion. Unconsciously, he mimicked it, licking his own lips.

 

“Um, Lance?” Keith’s ears were twitching a little, as if they weren’t sure whether they should go flat or perk up.

 

“Mhmm?” Lance hummed, only half paying attention. He was too busy staring at Keith’s lips. Was it just him, or were they getting closer? Or was _he_ getting closer?

 

“I’m, uh. Gonna kiss you,” Keith warned him. “So, uh. If you don’t want me to, you should probably – ”

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Lance ordered.

 

Keith needed no further prompting. He surged up from the bed to seal their lips together, kissing Lance with enough force that their teeth clacked together. Lance gasped at the pain, but Keith moved past it, readjusting his angle and pressing another kiss to Lance’s lips. His hands on Lance’s hips tightened, hanging onto him so that he wouldn’t fall backwards, even when Keith started kissing him harder. He kissed hungrily and forcefully, and Lance was already sure he would have bruised lips in seconds.

 

And then Keith nipped at him, and he yelped in pain and pulled back.

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Keith gasped guiltily, one of his hands coming up to press against Lance’s mouth, checking for blood. “Sorry, I forgot. The teeth.”

 

Lance batted his hands away before pressing his own fingers to his lip, pulling it back to see if there was any redness. Thankfully there wasn’t, though his lips were still stinging. “Ow,” he whined.

 

“Maybe we should just…stop,” Keith suggested after a moment. His ears were drooping in disappointment, and his shoulders were hunched in like he was trying to disappear into himself. Lance kind of felt like he was looking at a kicked puppy.

 

“Maybe we should,” he agreed slowly, and then he reached out and grabbed Keith’s hair, jerking his head back so that his neck was bared. Keith let out a soft gasp in surprise. “Or, maybe we should just try something different.”

 

And to prove his point, he licked a long wet stripe up Keith’s neck, from the apple of his throat up to the base of one of those pointy ears. Keith let out a low moan, shuddering under Lance’s touch.

 

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Keith groaned, his eyelashes fluttering. “Wow. Yeah, d-different is, uh, different is good.”

 

Lance tugged lightly on Keith’s ears, giving him a smirk. “Now you’re getting it,” he said.

 

And then he pushed Keith down and got to work on showing him _exactly_ how good different could be.

 

+++

 

“L-lance!” Keith panted. His fingers were twined in Lance’s hair, carefully keeping his claws away from delicate skin, hanging on while Lance’s head bobbed up and down between his legs. “S-shit!”

 

Lance just hummed around the cock in his mouth, greedily slurping around the head of it before swallowing down as much of the shaft as he could. Keith’s cock was a little bit bigger now than he was used to, proportional with Keith’s increased size everywhere he supposed, but it still fit nicely in his mouth, resting warm and heavy on the back of his tongue. While one of his hands pressed down on Keith’s stomach, keeping his hips from jerking upward and choking him, the other worked its way down to cup Keith’s balls, his fingers dancing over the soft skin.

 

Keith let out an absolutely filthy moan, his head thrown back as Lance sucked him down again. His stomach was fluttering under Lance’s hand, struggling to keep himself under control and not use his Galra strength to just take what he wanted. Lance appreciated the effort, and he made sure to reward Keith by taking in as much of his cock into his mouth as he could manage, massaging the underside of the shaft with his tongue, and then slowly drawing off to suckle at the head. Keith’s cock was flushed so dark the purple skin looked almost black, and it throbbed against Lance’s lips.

 

“Oh my god,” Keith moaned. His claws came close to catching on Lance’s head, but he flexed them away at the last second. “Oh my god please don’t stop.”

 

Lance had no intention of stopping. Even though his jaw was starting to get sore and his lips and cheeks were slick with spit and the fluids leaking out of Keith’s dick, he could tell that Keith was getting close. He could see the way Keith was growing tense, the pounding of his pulse visible under the skin, his body taught as a bowstring. It wouldn’t be long now.

 

With this in mind, Lance began moving faster, bobbing his head quickly and moving his hand to jerk off the parts of Keith’s cock that his mouth couldn’t cover. His motions were helped by the saliva that was dripping from his mouth to run down the shaft and pool around his fingers, providing the perfect slick to keep his hand moving smoothly over Keith’s heated flesh. He went as fast as he could, his technique becoming as sloppy as he tried to bring Keith over the edge.

 

Keith’s cries were growing louder and louder, his fingers tightening in Lance’s hair. “Oh shit, Lance. I’m so close. I’m so close!”

 

Lance immediately took Keith down as far as he could go, until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, and swallowed.

 

Keith let out an inhuman howl, his hips thrusting up off of the bed, and then he was coming down Lance’s throat in thick hot spurts. Lance choked and tried to swallow down as much as he could, but eventually he had to pull off. The rest of Keith’s cum splashed all over his chest and groin, painting the purple skin with shiny white splashes.

 

“Wow,” Lance groaned after a moment, wiping his face and mouth with the back of his hand. “That was…different.”

 

“What?” Keith asked breathlessly, still lying on the bed, trying to recover. His chest was heaving for air, and he looked a little blissed out.

 

“It tasted different,” Lance said with a confused frown. “It was kind of sweet. Like, way sweeter than before.”

 

“Really?” Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, I’ll have to take your word for it.”

 

“What, you don’t want to try sucking your own dick?” Lance couldn’t help but tease.

 

“Pass,” Keith said with a tired shrug. His breathing was just starting to come back under control.

 

“Well…” Lance looked down at his own boner, which was straining against his pants. He resisted the urge to reach down and readjust. “…do you maybe wanna suck mine, then?”

 

Keith looked over at him, yellow eyes almost glowing in the dim light of the room. Lance couldn’t be sure, but he thought Keith might have glanced down at his dick, and then back up.

 

“…yeah. I kind of do,” Keith said slowly. “Come here.”

 

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly unzipped his pants, shimmying out of them and letting them drop to the floor. His boxers followed, and then he was kneeling naked on the bed, with Keith staring at him. Keith gave him a long look, checking him out from head to toe, before he reached out and took Lance’s hand. Gently, as gently as he could, he pulled Lance over and rearranged them so that Lance was kneeling with his knees on either side of Keith’s head. Keith guided Lance’s hands so that they were holding on to him just below his pointed ears.

 

“I, uh, don’t really want to risk hurting you,” Keith told him, looking up at Lance from between his legs. “So it’s probably best if you just guide me. Until I get used to my new strength, anyways.”

 

Lance choked on his own spit. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah. Do whatever you want,” Keith smirked. “Not like I can’t pull you off if I don’t like it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance grumbled. “Sure, rub it in.” Although a part of him couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if Keith decided to use that Galra strength on his after all. To lift him up and throw him around and pin him down on the mattress…Lance’s dick twitched at the thought.

 

Keith seemed to take this as his cue, because he lifted his head just enough to take Lance’s cock between his lips, being careful to keep his sharp teeth covered. They didn’t want a repeat of the kissing incident earlier. Lance sucked in a sharp breath as his cock disappeared inside Keith’s mouth, sinking into the wet heat.

 

“Oh man, oh man, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Lance muttered to himself, but he still tightened his hold on Keith’s head, pushing his hips forward so that more of his cock slipped between Keith’s lips. He groaned as he slid inside, moving as slowly as he could so that he didn’t choke Keith. It took all of his willpower not to just thrust as hard as he could, as deeply as he could, right away.

 

It only got worse as he sank all the way down to the root without any resistance, until Keith’s nose was brushing against his stomach, and they both abruptly realized that apparently _Galra don’t have a gag reflex_.

 

They both stared at each other, absorbing this new bit of information.

 

“Oh shit,” Lance cursed, looking down at his dick completely disappearing into Keith’s mouth. Keith looked up at him with hooded eyes, completely comfortable with their positions. “Oh fuck, that’s hot.”

 

He felt his pulse jump when Keith seemed to smirk, and then the bastard _swallowed_.

 

“Ohfuck ohfuck oh _fuck_ ,” Lance swore as his dick was suddenly surrounded by tight warm muscles fluttering around the head and shaft. His hands tightened on Keith’s head and he started bucking wildly, grinding down into that glorious feeling. Each thrust drove his cock down into Keith’s throat, but Keith just kept swallowing it down, as if breathing was something for _other_ people.

 

He was already turned on as hell just from blowing Keith earlier, and this was enough to bring him to the edge in a screaming hurry. “Ah, ah, fuck, yes!” he hissed as his thrusts became more erratic. “Fuck yes!”

 

Keith’s hands came up to clutch at his hips. He felt the tiny pricks of claws against his skin, clutching at him, and that was enough to send him crashing down.

 

“Fuck, _Keith!_ ” he gasped as his orgasm rushed through him. His back bent until he was hunched over, practically face to face with Keith, and he shuddered, his cock pulsing down Keith’s throat. As soon as he was spent, he groaned and flopped over onto his side, his dick slipping from between Keith’s lips with a soft pop.

 

“Fuuuuuck meeeee,” he breathed, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Maybe later,” Keith joked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Lance glared at him, but Keith just grinned back, his yellow eyes glittering like gold. Between the happy smile on Keith’s face and the amazing orgasm he’d just had, Lance couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed for long. “That was actually kind of fun. I could actually see your face when you came, even though it’s dark in here. It was…really nice.”

 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Lance muttered, feeling a blush spread across his face. Then, with a sigh, he shifted so that he was lying on his back next to Keith, staring up at the bedroom ceiling. “Feel a bit better, now?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith admitted quietly.

 

“Ready to go out there and face the world again?”

 

“Can’t we just stay here and have more sex?” Keith asked hopefully, and he looked so cute that Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Tempting, so very tempting. But I’m pretty sure someone will come looking for us sooner or later.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “But hey, if you come say hi to everyone now, we can have more sex later. Deal?”

 

“I think I can live with that,” Keith agreed with a soft smile. Then rolled over, leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. “So long as you come with me.”

 

“I can live with that too,” Lance said, his own smile bright as a sun.


End file.
